starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
DC-15S
El DC-15S era la variante carabina bláster del rifle bláster DC-15A de BlasTech. Esta arma era llevada por los soldados clon de la República Galáctica durante las Guerras Clon. También estuvo en servicio en los primeros años del Imperio Galáctico. Descripción thumb|left|180px|Un soldado clon blandiendo un DC-15S. Más pequeño en escala que el rifle bláster DC-15A, el bláster DC-15S carecía del alcance de su primo más grande, pero era más fácil de manejar y tenía una mayor tasa de fuego. Los DC-15S también llevaban un mango plegable, para poder aumentar la puntería al disparar. La longitud del tirón del gatillo determinaba la configuración de disparo (semiautomática o automática). Este bláster no era un verdadero bláster de repetición, pero podría realizar más disparos que su primo más grande, con más precisión y menos posibilidad de sobrecalentamiento. Los blásters DC-15 disparaban rayos de plasma cargados, con cartuchos de tibanna activados por cargadores de energía (que se reemplazaban deslizándolos por el costado del arma e insertando uno nuevo) y se proyectaban hacia abajo por un cañón de aceleración magnética. Los cartuchos de gas siempre duraban alrededor de 500 disparos, debido a que el DC-15S no tenía configuraciones de potencia, excepto para el ajuste de aturdimiento no letal, mientras que los paquetes energizadores duraban alrededor de 50. Muchas tropas llevaban paquetes energizadores de repuesto, pero debido a la fragilidad y a la dificultad de reemplazar los cartuchos de tibanna en combate, pocas tropas llevaban más que el que portaban. En su lugar, los cartuchos eran reemplazados por el soldado en su tiempo libre, abriéndose por una escotilla cerca de la parte posterior del arma, sacando el viejo cartucho, insertando el nuevo y cerrando la escotilla. Eran armas extremadamente poderosas, especialmente en manos de soldados clon experimentados, y eran más que capaces de atravesar armaduras pesadas. Se sabía que esta arma tenía doble empuñadura y, a veces, se sujetaba como una pistola. El bláster también podría disparar un cable de agarre que estaba unido a la culata del mango plegable, lo que requería que el mango se plegara al usar el cable. El capitán Rex y el destacamento Torrente de la Legión 501 utilizaron esta capacidad de manera más notable durante la Batalla de Teth, usándolas para escalar el abrupto acantilado debajo de su objetivo.Star Wars: The Clone Wars (película) Este famoso clon bláster fue usado a menudo por el comandante Cody del 212º Batallón de Ataque.The Hidden EnemyStar Wars: The Clone Wars (película) Además, el bláster tenía un modo de aturdimiento, como lo demostró Boba Fett cuando atacó a CT-1477 en el ResistenciaDeath Trap Historia right|thumb|250px|Un [[Soldado clon de asalto para entornos fríos/Leyendas|soldado clon de asalto para entornos fríos disparando un DC-15S.]] El DC-15S fue ampliamente utilizado por los soldados clon durante las Guerras Clon,Star Wars: Battlefront aunque más notablemente en los últimos días del conflicto. Se hizo cada vez más común justo antes de la Batalla de Teth, aunque su popularidad disminuyó después de la Batalla de Ryloth. Si bien su popularidad aumentaría y disminuiría, se utilizó ampliamente durante las Guerras Clon como un arma primaria y secundaria. Mientras que el rango más largo del rifle bláster DC-15A era a menudo preferible al DC-15S, su mayor índice de disparos y su construcción más corta lo hacía útil en combate, particularmente en combates cuerpo a cuerpo. Podría configurarse como un arma de fuego rápido de alta presión, como lo demostró un miembro del 212º Batallón de Ataque en Utapau. El DC-15S se hizo más común durante el período posterior de la guerra. El arma fue utilizada por la resistencia christophsiana contra los invasores Separatistas en su planeta Christophsis, sin embargo, todos sus intentos de luchar contra el ejército de droides fallaron hasta que fueron reforzados por la República. thumb|left|250px|Christophsianos intenta defender su hogar. El arma también fue llevada por los guardaespaldas del presidente pantorano, Chi Cho, durante su disputa fronteriza en Orto Plutonia con la especie nativa, los talz. El diseño del DC-15S sería luego mejorado por BlasTech para la introducción del rifle bláster E-11, comúnmente conocido como el "rifle de los soldados de asalto". Los soldados clon estacionados en entornos cerrados a menudo usarían el arma, como los guardias de Kamino, incluso en las batallas dentro de naves, probablemente para evitar daños a las áreas circundantes. Entre bastidores En Death Trap, Boba Fett identifica erróneamente un DC-15S como un DC-15A. También se identifica erróneamente como tal en Star Wars: Battles for the Galaxy. En los videojuegos Star Wars: Battlefront y Star Wars: Battlefront II, el DC-15S es utilizado como una pistola bláster por los soldados clon. El arma se asemeja mucho al rifle bláster E-11 que se basa en la ametralladora británica Sterling L2A3. El DC-15S es el supuesto precursor del E-11. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' * *''Punto de Ruptura'' *''Equipamiento'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:4:14'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''The Clone Wars: Shadowed'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels'' * * * * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Headgames'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Cold Snap'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Héroes de la República'' * *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Republic 68: Armor'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Siege of Saleucami'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Star Wars: Republic: Hidden Enemy'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Into the Unknown'' *''Star Wars: Purga'' *''Star Wars: Purge: Seconds to Die'' *''Star Wars: Purge: The Hidden Blade'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times: Parallels'' *''Evasive Action: Recruitment'' *''Evasive Action: Prey'' *''Evasive Action: End Game'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times: Vector'' * *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: La Fuerza Unificadora'' }} Fuentes *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith The Visual Dictionary'' *''Episode III: Revenge of the Sith: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Complete Guide: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: Diccionario Visual Completo'' * *''Galaxy at War'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * * Categoría:Productos de Industrias BlasTech Categoría:Carabinas bláster